


In His Hands

by Madcinder



Series: Songs Of Tanya The Evil [1]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, 幼女戦記 | Youjo Senki | Saga of Tanya the Evil (Anime), 未来日記 | Mirai Nikki | Future Diary
Genre: Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madcinder/pseuds/Madcinder
Summary: When the time comes to put yourself in God's hands, will you?





	In His Hands

I'm falling from the sky  
Much too young to die  
Forced into this place  
With nowhere to put my faith

I've been searching for a lie  
Which I've seen all of my life  
But I see no other way  
To survive this bloody day

So I put myself in His hands  
Once again obey His command  
When I have done all that I can  
I must put myself in His hands

I've been trapped, living this lie  
It's a nightmare to my young eyes  
I can see now, anyone would run  
But I will not fail just this once

As the symphony plays its song  
My magnum opus has begun  
It is time to give up this life  
And I see the mermaid must die

So I put myself in His hands  
Once again obey His command  
When I have done all that I can  
I must put myself in His hands

From my war  
Into the throne room of a false god  
I'd always known  
Some things are so and some are not

Now I see  
It's only me, myself who has failed  
Not the one  
Who for me took the cross and nail

I can see now with both eyes wide open  
And I know now how my heart was broken  
I've been misguided for all of my years  
But facing my death I let go of my fears

So I put myself in His hands  
Once again obey His command  
When I have done all that I can  
I must put myself in His hands

 


End file.
